


拉格比男寝秘闻

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 裘前 [2]
Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 原作：第五人格CP：ALL前/佣殓裘前人群：女性向R18特殊备注：约稿@一个不愿透露姓名的幸运鹅





	1. 前锋的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：第五人格  
CP：ALL前/佣殓裘前  
人群：女性向R18  
特殊备注：约稿@一个不愿透露姓名的幸运鹅

回到寝室时威廉穿着一身橄榄球球衣，拧开门锁后随意把手里的头盔放在了玄关的鞋柜上。时值初秋，寝室里散发着刚打扫过的湿润土味，地面一尘不染，有些年头的墙壁到了重新粉刷的时候，剥落的墙皮斑斑驳驳地留下一道道水浸过似的印痕。刚刚经历了开学后的第一场友谊赛，威廉的球衣被汗打湿贴在身上，显露出饱满的胸肌与平滑有力的背部线条，他踩掉脚上的球鞋，懒得换拖鞋直接进了屋，灰色的厚运动袜长度刚好到膝盖以下，露出半截小腿肚子。  
拉格比学校是橄榄球的发源地，也是一所有些年代的综合学校，威廉·艾利斯以球员身份直接从高中本部升学，这是他大学生涯的第二个年头。同寝的三个人和他一样，也有着各自不同的来历：东隔间的奈布·萨贝达是个退伍军人，话虽这么说，他的岁数和威廉相差无几，只是家境缘故让他没法像其他同龄人一样循规蹈矩地念完中学，好在军队也给他们开了文化课，退伍后升学也有优待，碰巧萨贝达的脑子也还够用；和萨贝达住一间的裘克自称混过演艺圈，所以才推迟了两三年上学，不过在室友看来他就是个不折不扣的小混混，他们都不止一次瞧见裘克叼着烟卷蹲在教学楼后边的那片小树林前对路过的女生吹口哨；至于和威廉一起住西隔间的伊索·卡尔则更扑朔迷离，他从前途无量的医学院辍学，又重新考了这所以文艺体育著称的高校，来读一个冷到不能更冷的服饰化妆专业，威廉还从没有和他有过一天超过三句交谈的经历——对了，进门要换鞋也是这个洁癖化妆师提出来的，包括威廉在内的其他三人对此都颇有微词，偏偏又找不到反对的理由。  
今天球赛结束得很早，其他三人都还没下课，威廉朝浴室探头看了一眼，打算先冲个澡。四人寝室不算拥挤，但也算不上宽敞，玄关右手边是陈旧的浴室，用的还是推拉式木门，左手边则是洗漱间和厕所；往前是不到五平米的起居室，摆着餐桌、冰箱和微波炉，两边各一个隔间，两张单人床中间一张书桌隔开，床头是每个人的衣柜。和人共享空间并不是什么舒服的事儿，好在卡尔话不多，而且学校提供的住宿又实在便宜，除了偶尔要忍受裘克酒后吵闹、帮他和萨贝达劝架，威廉的男寝生活基本还算可以。  
说起来，萨贝达退伍时应该领了一笔不菲的报酬，又和裘克水火不容，能一直忍受住寝室也算是个奇迹了。威廉这么想着，撩起上衣从头顶脱了下来，正要随手往洗衣机上一丢，却见上面已经放了东西。那是一身小丑服，红白条的上衣和红马甲，夸张的肥大裤子，一看就知道是裘克在酒吧玩变装时候用的。威廉犹豫着把它们往旁边推了推。  
他想起上次在学校后山那边的酒吧见到裘克时的样子——他就穿着这身夸张的道具服，戴着假发，是红色的爆炸头，甚至还套上了圆鼻头。威廉自己一米八五的身高，裘克也差不多，大概还比他高个一二公分，看上去完全不比威廉差：发达宽阔的肩膀，充满爆炸性力量的胸肌和紧窄的腰线，要不是右脚有点微跛，威廉一准儿毫不犹豫地拉他进球队。  
他听见学校乐团的摇滚歌手在台上喊着数字，被抽中的幸运观众上台去合唱一曲。他看见裘克高举着手出示写着“23”的号码牌，像捏着一根粉笔似的捏着话筒，用尖细的嗓音唱着他听不懂的歌词。他看见裘克不时朝自己身后的角落望过来，那里坐着舞蹈系的系花玛格丽莎，她拈着一杯色彩斑斓的鸡尾酒，番茄汁和伏特加混成血一般咸涩的色彩，她只抬了一下眼皮就对台上的年轻人不再理睬。  
他喜欢她。威廉想。  
某些方面上，威廉是有些迟钝的，比如澡堂里赤身露体的青年之间插科打诨的昏话，比如身边那些同伴谈到美艳或者清纯的雌性动物时眼底烧起来的火焰。某些方面上，威廉又过度敏锐，比如裘克看向玛格丽莎时一瞬间亮起来的瞳孔，比如一年前搬进男寝第一天裘克卷起裤管时那道伤痕唤起来的记忆。  
是他。那个曾经在铁轨旁救过他一命、却险些失去一条腿的“大哥哥”，虽然裘克本人好像一点儿都不记得了。  
距离下午的大课结束还有一个小时左右，威廉放下球衣，有些着迷地捧起那条红色的裤子。或许有点儿变态，威廉想，但他控制不住自己不去想关于裘克的事——他脸上总是挂着的那种漫不经心的表情，不善的眼神，甚至是他深情看向别人的目光，还有和萨贝达打架时身上爆发出的力量。威廉低头埋在那团布料里深吸了一口气，混杂着酒精、汗味和男人特有的淡淡腥膻味的气息渐渐混乱了他的理智。  
威廉后退靠在浴室和起居室之间的墙上，这面墙没什么承重作用，薄薄一层有时洗澡甩手碰到都会发出清脆的声响，但他此刻需要靠着点儿什么。他把裘克的上衣蒙在自己脸上，想象那人的胸口正贴着自己。他被逼到角落，压在墙上，富有弹性和硬度的胸肌让他不得不偏过头去，可裘克的气息还是毫无保留地闯入他的鼻腔、口腔和身体每一个角落。他被扣紧了双手，双膝间插进一条粗壮有力的腿，顶得他屈着腿向上微微踮起脚尖，他长大了嘴想要呼吸，结果就是口腔被迅速侵占；对方打乱了他的呼吸、心跳和所有肢体动作，强势地扯开了他的运动短裤，让它顺着结实有力的大腿和膝弯滑下，再挑开白色三角内裤，从里面释放出硬的发胀的东西。  
“小兔崽子，你硬了。”威廉听见裘克用他特有的嗓音低声笑着，声音尖细又有点沙哑，带着莫名的色情。  
长满粗茧的大手包住了半个头，它在裘克手心里跳动着摩擦，顶端冒出透明的黏滑液体，欢快地出卖了身体主人的意志。威廉颤抖着轻微摆动腰身，裘克又往上顶了顶，他不得不把脚踮得再高一点，双手随即扶上裘克的肩膀。接收到默许的信号，裘克动作大开大阖起来，近乎粗暴地顺着茎身上下捋动，不时用指甲残忍地刮蹭伞盖上的沟壑，在威廉颤抖着要发泄时捏紧，一遍又一遍地推着他从高潮俯冲下来，再重新把他推上去。  
“裘克……”威廉压抑着轻声叫着他的名字。  
“你在干什么？”  
清冷的嗓音把威廉从燥热的情潮里唤醒。卡尔不知什么时候下课回来了，沉醉于欲望的威廉没听到开门的声音；他赤裸着上身，短裤挂在长筒袜的上方，内裤也被自己扯下一半露出硬得发红的性器，上面贴着的是裘克的裤子。而伊索·卡尔正穿着整齐的银灰色西装，打着红色的领结，手里拎着实习用的化妆箱，站在玄关冷冷地看着他。


	2. 入殓师的场合

（二）入殓师的场合  
如果要把寝室里的每个人都比做什么动物，那么卡尔必定是只狐狸。  
威廉还从没见过哪个男人总把自己收拾得那么一尘不染，卡尔绝大多数时候都穿着正装，打着领结，对，领结而非领带，这个小伙子好像挺喜欢灵巧俏皮又利落的绳扣，扎着马尾的发带也常常系成蝴蝶结。威廉有时觉得他从不离手的那个小皮箱把手上缺一块Hermes的丝巾，但此刻那只握着包的右手骨节分明，肤色苍白却充满力量感，正随着它的主人朝自己步步紧逼。  
“我……我……”  
威廉不知该怎么解释，事实上连他自己也不知道自己到底在干什么。他拿着裘克的衣服挡住下体，慌乱地后退了两步，原本藏在起居室与浴室间的他被彻底逼进了狭小空间的角落，而对方是比他矮了小半个头的室友。  
对方却似乎丝毫没被他的慌乱影响，仍按照自己的节奏一步一步前进，直到两人的前胸几乎贴在一起。  
“我可以理解为，”清冷不带感情的声音透过口罩传出，卡尔举起了手中的相机，向威廉展示着他刚刚拍到的照片，“你是在用他人的衣物实施自慰行为，而这些衣物看起来属于裘克？”  
卡尔微微举起的手臂使屏幕上的图像刚好清晰地展示在威廉面前，那还是卡尔出声惊动他之前的镜头，他的手、好兄弟和沉醉的神情一览无遗，甚至还能看出过分投入而微微皱起的眉。  
“干！”他顾不上羞耻，冲上去试图从卡尔手中夺过相机，却被灵活地闪开了，还被顺势抓住手腕，接着以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扭住手臂翻转过来，把他压在墙上。  
“你快把它给我……给我删了！”威廉气急败坏，他承认这件事是自己做的不妥，可卡尔的玩笑也开得太过火了。  
而且，这个看起来像根豆芽菜的家伙什么时候有了这么大的力气？  
卡尔则像是预料到威廉会有什么举动，不慌不忙地退后两步，趁威廉刚被松开还没来得及反应，打开手中的皮箱，把相机丢进去后关上了密码锁。  
“在这之前，不考虑先收起那玩意儿么？”  
卡尔的话提醒了威廉，他有点尴尬地抬手遮住自己的好兄弟，那玩意儿还没来得及冷静下来，又在刚刚的肢体冲突中被挤在墙上蹭了几下，深色发红的柱身正斗志昂扬地指向半空。口罩下传来“嗤”的一声轻笑，威廉有些恼羞成怒，正要发作，忽然被一只冰凉的手搭上了手背，下面就是他那“突突”跳动的好兄弟。  
“你喜欢他？”  
“呸、呸，我才不喜欢他，那个红毛……”  
“那就是说，你是在纾解正常的生理欲望。”  
“对……对，只是碰巧……”  
“好，”按住威廉胯间的手顺着小臂一路上滑，摸了一下他通红的脸颊后停下，“那就继续把你想做的做完给我看，我会考虑删掉照片。”  
“……你他妈是变态吗？”  
“或许你可以理解为，研究人体，研究人类的人天然的兴趣。”卡尔歪着头，饶有兴致地观察着威廉的表情，“而且，你不是说跟他没关系么？都是男人，住一起早就看光了，怕什么。”  
“谁怕了！”威廉色厉内荏地吼了一句，有些动摇。  
“要是……你真的会删掉那些照片？”  
卡尔点点头。  
的确，如卡尔所说，仅仅是多一个看客而已，也没什么大不了的。粗神经让他忽略了卡尔的话外之音，威廉思忖着自己平时围块浴巾就在房间里走来走去的事也不在少数，刚刚的情景也早就被看光了，虽然不知卡尔究竟是什么心态，但比起这个，还是让他守口如瓶把照片删掉更重要。  
“好……那你要说话算话。”  
威廉闭上眼深吸一口气，正做心理建设要把右手放上去，却听到卡尔说：“不忙，到房间里来。”  
没错，还是这小子考虑周到，要是在这期间再被另外两个人看到，他真的可以不用做人了。坦白来说，威廉对这个室友一直颇有好感，虽说进门换鞋、定期打扫消毒的要求带来不少繁琐，但卡尔也会细心地在他训练后多带一份晚餐回来，免得他呼呼大睡后错过了食堂；威廉丢进去忘在洗衣机里的衣服一般时间都是卡尔帮忙洗好晾干的，另一半时候是萨贝达帮忙，但皱皱巴巴的衣领可就远不如卡尔这么贴心了。威廉想着，对卡尔的要求也放下了一些戒心，大约就是想恶作剧吧，毕竟都是二十出头的年轻人，平素再怎么冷淡稳重也总有点玩心的。  
他还想再劝劝卡尔，让他放弃这么荒唐的想法，可走在前面的卡尔却像是知道他在想什么似的，突然顿住脚步，威廉差点一头栽在他身上。  
“好了，现在脱掉衣服，到床上去。”

两边卧室都配有门，但四个人一致认为这两道门是鸡肋般的存在，毕竟室友都是随机分配的，住同一间卧室的也未必关系更好，而且两个大男人要是关起门来反而奇怪。因此他们几乎从没用过卧室的门，卡尔顺手关上时，陈旧的木轴发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。  
“这个也要脱么？”  
威廉三下五除二地解下了重新提上来半挂在腰间的运动裤，把它往地上一丢。上衣早就丢在洗衣机上了，他撩开贴身的白色棉质内裤，有些忸怩。  
“当然。袜子留着。”卡尔平淡的音调透露出一丝难以掩饰的兴奋。  
威廉只得把内裤也脱下来扔到一边，背靠着墙坐在床上，努力忽视掉关上门后就在那儿负手而立的卡尔。他试图尽快把自己弄出来，但大概是有个人在看着的缘故，威廉脑海里总有根弦在绷着，让他怎么也到不了。  
“需要帮忙么？”  
“不用！”  
又是带着点笑意的声音，威廉心底升起被捉弄的气恼，但更多的是羞耻和恐慌。  
“别害怕，我是说……你可以用这个。”  
卡尔不知什么时候也解下了外套，只留一件竖条纹的白色衬衫和深色的长裤在身上。他递过来一个嗡嗡作响的东西，威廉条件反射地接过来，发现是个情趣用品，有他拇指那么大。  
“谁要用这玩意儿！”威廉像被烫着了似的把跳蛋丢到一边，脸红得像个煮熟了的红番茄。他还从没交过女朋友，更没用过这种助兴的玩具，但不代表他什么都不知道。  
“我这是在帮你，要知道，再过二十分钟他们可就要回来了，到时候……”卡尔声音里的笑意终于从口罩后面渗了出来，他走过去捡起跳动不停的自慰玩具，拿着它抵住了威廉赤裸的胸口。  
“啊！”  
乳头冷不防被刺激，威廉发出一声高亢的呻吟，居然就这么射了。卡尔却没就这么放过他，他的手一动不动地扶着跳蛋继续刺激那个小小的乳粒，并在威廉变了调的喘息声中压了上去。  
“你、你他妈还……还想干嘛……”  
刚刚高潮过的身体极度敏感，因射精造成的短暂空白被卡尔持续性的玩弄延长，让威廉没有余裕思考有什么不对。事实上，换任何一个神经不那么粗的人都早就该发现问题了，只有他还在单纯地相信卡尔只是“想要观察”的鬼话。这会儿卡尔正分开他虚软的双腿，哄他转过身去跪趴在床上，要是他哼哼着小声抗议，就伸出指尖掐着他那从没被玩弄过、这会儿已经充血肿胀得不行的小乳粒。  
“别、别玩那……那里了。”威廉小声央求，潜意识里他还觉得卡尔是那个与世无争的安静青年，而对方则用力捻了一下乳尖作为回答。  
“听话，如果你不想那张照片被贴的全校都是的话。”对方还在说着威胁的话，威廉只能忍着胸口一阵阵麻痒挺直了腰身，让自己跪得稳一点。卡尔在他胸前玩了一会儿，一手顺着腰侧滑到了臀丘，常年训练的肌群呈现出健美流畅的线条，卡尔忍不住在上面拍了两下。威廉小声咕哝了两句，卡尔也没去深究他说了些什么，毕竟从目前的反应来看，涂在跳蛋上的东西已经开始生效。他试探性地碰了碰藏在臀缝里的小口，那里看上去从没被使用过，稍微一碰就缩紧，大有把一切拒之门外的意思；卡尔从床头拿了一管凝胶，挤出来抹在了跳蛋顶端。  
“唔……痒……”  
威廉还不知道自己已经完全落入了别人的圈套，他觉得轻飘飘的，浑身的皮肤都有种酥痒的感觉，从前自己摸完都是直接睡过去，他还是第一次知道发泄过后感觉这么美妙。  
“好，乖，把这个放进去就不痒了。”  
完成了准备工作，卡尔坏心眼地牵过威廉的一只手，让他自己拿着跳蛋，这才缓缓往穴口里推了进去。跳蛋只有大拇指粗细，威廉闷哼一声略微挣扎了两下，接着就在卡尔的按摩和安抚下接受了异物的侵入，喉咙里还发出两声疑惑的呻吟。  
“什么……什么东西，呃！”  
找到了，卡尔想，看来解剖课上说的没错，男性的前列腺就在大约两个指节深的地方，威廉的看起来尤其浅。他带着威廉自己的手又往那里戳了两下，每次都引起一阵颤栗和陡然拔高的呻吟，威廉胯下那个家伙也重新站了起来，伴随着越来越急促的呼吸，有种说不出的色情。  
“别、别卡尔，那里、啊啊！”  
威廉现在的样子看上去十分可怜，他只穿着两只长运动袜，赤裸的身体和大腿披着一层薄汗，水光下古铜色的肌肤显得弹性十足，单手撑在凌乱的单人床上努力维持平衡，另一只手则握着情趣玩具插进自己的身体。卡尔的呼吸也明显乱了节奏，额角渗出细密的汗珠，但他并没有进一步入侵，而是解下自己的发带在威廉的性器上打了个结。  
“射太多对身体不好。”他在威廉耳边低声说，“现在，把你手里的东西再往里面推一推。”  
本来是一时兴起，也并没打算真拿那几张照片做什么，但看着威廉抱着裘克衣服的样子，以及被发现后好像做错事的那双眼睛，卡尔不知为什么心里像被堵了一块大石，几乎喘不过来气。他可以发誓，在此之前他对威廉绝对没有奇怪的想法，最多是有点在意；他也不是没看出隔壁那两个小子在互相较劲——看不出的恐怕只有威廉一个人——但卡尔一直不太清楚，威廉身上究竟有什么吸引人的地方。  
现在他稍微能明白一点了，随之而来的就是莫名的愤怒。  
“腿张开点！”卡尔拍着威廉臀侧，结实而富有弹性的手感让他不禁啧啧称叹。已经被药物烧掉所有理智的威廉呜咽一声，顺从地挪动膝盖让双腿张开了些，卡尔却拉着他的手，把跳蛋拔了出来。  
“给、给我……”  
威廉扭动着向后摆了两下腰，想要追上那个嗡嗡震动的小东西。身体的麻痒快要把他逼疯了，它们像无数只蚂蚁在身上所有血管里爬，边爬边噬咬着神经末梢，把一阵阵战栗的快感送到大脑，却总差那么一点点；后穴里不时刺激着敏感点的小东西恰到好处地缓解了这种热痒，他想要更深、更猛烈的触碰，但恰在此刻卡尔却把它抽走了，燥热与空虚比之前还要折磨人，蠕动着的穴肉叫嚣着想要更多。  
“想要？”卡尔的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，又似乎就在身边。  
威廉不假思索地点头，接着就感觉一个东西顶上了穴口。和跳蛋不同，它更粗更大，还带着灼人的体温，要是仔细体会，还能感觉到表面有节奏的跳动。  
“我进去了。”  
卡尔的声音变得喑哑，他跪在威廉身后，一手扶着他的腰，一手握住他的手臂，缓慢而不容置疑地推了进去。  
“痛、不要！”威廉剧烈挣扎起来，太大了，卡尔的性器并不像他的脸那么秀气，甚至比威廉的还要大上一圈儿，进入的过程受到了不小的阻碍；疼痛倒还在其次，有足够的润滑，再加上药物的作用，卡尔的入侵并没有带来什么损伤，可原本不是用来性交的通道被强行撑开，心理和身体上双重被侵犯的感觉让威廉尖叫着抗拒。他想要往前爬逃避被强行凿开的痛苦，但卡尔早有准备，双手分别卡住他的手臂和腰身，让威廉动弹不得，只能感受着肉刃把自己分成两半一点点推进去，伞盖掠过前列腺让他腰一软，接着毫不迟疑地进到从未想象的深度。  
“哈……哈……”  
他低头努力喘着气，想要缓解身体被入侵带来的不适。对方却完全没有等他适应的意思，左右摆动了几下确认没有出血，就开始了深浅不一的律动。威廉只觉得自己好像坐上了一艘独木船，在海浪里一会儿下沉，一会儿又被抛上浪尖；潜意识里的羞耻感让他拼命咬紧了牙关，可一声声带着哭腔和尖叫的惊喘还是从齿缝间漏了出来。  
“轻、慢一点……啊啊……杀了你……啊啊！”  
他被弄得意识混乱，嘴里说着乱七八糟的话，没发现自己哪句话刺激了卡尔，对方忽然加快了节奏，还抚摸着他被绑住的性器。  
“嗯？你这不是、也很兴奋么，威廉？”  
发现威廉的好兄弟还在硬着，原本因为威胁的话语而有些烦躁的卡尔愉悦起来。他在无法发泄的性器上来回抚摸着，感受威廉在自己身下不断弓起后背抵御一波又一波的快感，还紧咬着牙不时发出闷哼。后穴表现得和他本人一样可爱，经过了最初一阵让他肉棒都被箍得发疼的紧窒，穴肉被操得越来越柔软，随着他插入抽出的动作驯服地咬着他的阴茎，甚至抽出时都会带出沾着半透明浊液的粉红内壁。  
药物和身体本身的快感像潮水一样漫上来，渐渐取代了最初的疼痛和异物感。威廉也不知自己是怎么了，被身高比自己矮了十几公分、身体也远不及自己强壮的青年压在身下不断入侵，大腿根部和臀肉撞击的脆响渐渐混入了水声，变得暧昧而情色；更加露骨的声音却是从他自己嘴里发出的，他不断呻吟哭叫，到后来甚至恳求对方快一点、再深一点地入侵自己，让自己快点释放出来。  
卡尔却完全没有放过他的意思。那双瘦削有力的手在他胸前、腰侧甚至足心，所有能挑动起欲望的位置流连辗转，就是不肯解开束缚住他欲望的那根发带；和不痛不痒的爱抚形成鲜明对比的是身后越来越重、越来越深的顶入，他几乎觉得肠道要被顶穿了，卡尔还在有意识地蹭过那处凸起，让他舒服得吐出了舌尖。  
就在威廉快要以为这场交合没有尽头时，卧室门被“嘭”地一声推开，穿着帽衫的熟悉身影出现在门口。  
“奈布……哈啊啊！”  
一股热流涌进体内，卡尔也在此时解开了束缚他性器的发带，威廉眼角挂着生理性的泪水，尖叫着达到了高潮。


	3. 佣兵的场合（3p）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含3p

“你们？！”  
下了晚课，萨贝达总觉得有点心烦意乱。今天是威廉开学后第一场比赛，时间冲突了他没去成，路上又碰到裘克，那家伙一看就又逃课了，蹬着脚踏车往西门酒吧街的方向晃悠着，路过他时还故意往地上吐了口唾沫。  
出于雇佣兵的敏锐和本人的情感，萨贝达从第一次见面就知道这家伙有些与众不同的爱好，而他看向威廉的目光说明了他的非分之想。这一点让萨贝达总有克制不住的愤怒。  
他知道这是不对的。所以任何人都不应该去肖想。任何人。  
包括他自己。  
所以当他看到那个脸上总是挂着单纯笑容的男孩以一种过于屈辱的姿势跪在西隔间的床上，面朝着自己抬起的脸上挂着止不住的口水和泪水，身后也垂下暧昧不明的黏液，而卡尔那只瘦长的手在小麦色的背上扣住，形成鲜明的色彩冲击时——  
有什么东西在心里碎成了片。  
“你他妈在干嘛？”他几乎是本能地冲上去就要把卡尔从威廉身上拉开，按在地上狠狠揍一顿。事实上他也准备这么做，可右手刚刚越过威廉的肩膀伸向卡尔，就见他抬起头，迷茫地看着自己，挂着不正常酡红的脸上神情淫荡而迷醉。  
“奈布……我好热……”  
“啪”，萨贝达听见大脑里有根弦绷断的声音。所幸理智让他没有忘记自己的立场，原本要挥拳打出去的手改为拎起卡尔的脖领。  
“怎么回事？”他努力压低声音，头顶的青筋“突突”地跳动着。  
“就像你所见的这样，威廉现在很需要抚慰。”卡尔露出一个满不在乎的笑，凑近萨贝达耳边同样压低声音：“顺便告诉你一个秘密，我像你一样刚发现他需要的时候，他正抱着那个红毛小子的衣服自慰呢。”  
“你他妈的扯淡！”萨贝达再次挥起了拳头，却没能挥下去：除了卡尔胸有成竹的神情让他认识到这并不是假话，还有那只缠上他的手臂。  
“奈布……奈布……你怎么不理我？”  
这可太犯规了，萨贝达一阵头晕目眩，愤怒加上血脉贲张让他有些招架不住。威廉像个喝醉了酒的孩子，抱着他不肯松手，两条匀称有力的腿并在一起不时磨蹭，显示出身体主人的饥渴；他脸上还挂着乱七八糟的液体，一双深褐色的眼睛却直直地盯着萨贝达，萨贝达僵直身体看着他的脸一点点靠近自己，最后低下头抵着他的下巴蹭了两下。  
“你……还好吗？身体，有没有什么不舒服。”  
萨贝达下意识地吞了一口口水。威廉摇摇头，仍一个劲儿地抱着他磨蹭，就像一只被关在家里一天终于见到主人的大型犬。他努力忽略掉威廉带着温热鼻息的哼哼声，转头质问卡尔：  
“对身体有害么？”  
瞎子也看得出他是被下了药，萨贝达的问题言简意赅，卡尔的回答也简明扼要。  
“没有，医学院的老同学帮忙弄的。你最好还是帮帮他，这种特效药只有不断刺激前列腺，射够五六次才能消解。”  
“好。你可以出去了。”  
萨贝达低头注视着威廉，他正急的在自己身上乱摸，找到胸前两颗乳粒，原本只有米粒大小的男性乳头已经被玩得像涨红的樱桃，为了缓解身体的热痒，威廉只能用手抚弄它们，这让他看上去饥渴至极。  
卡尔听了萨贝达的话，既不愠怒也没退让，只是晃了晃手中的相机。  
“别装傻了，你和我都清楚这小子看上的是谁。别看你现在一副英雄救美的样子，过后他可不会把你当好人，说不定还会觉得你干得最多，永远都不想见你。”  
萨贝达的手顿住了。  
“比起这个，还不如跟我一起用些卑鄙的手段——其他的，日后慢慢再说。”

西隔间的门再次被掩上，窗帘也被拉得严严实实，三脚架上的相机正对着靠墙的床铺，上面的青年双手被反绑在身后，眼睛也被黑布蒙住，正侧卧在床上不知所措地蹭着床单。  
“奈布……卡尔……”  
他叫着另外两个人的姓名，颤抖的尾音显示着他的彷徨无助。健康的深色肌肤染上了一层暧昧的绯红，他的性器直挺挺地指向前方，银灰色的丝绸发带绑在上面，稍微深陷不致伤害身体，却阻塞了欲望的出口。  
萨贝达跪在床头，一语不发地扳过威廉的头吻了上去。他对眼下的状况并不满意，但也毫无办法，在被威廉讨厌进而失去他与威胁得到他的身体之间，他更倾向后者。相机记录了一切，萨贝达在威廉唇角轻吻了片刻，就伸出舌尖撬开了齿列，威廉也热情地配合着，微微张开口方便萨贝达的舌头钻进来搅动，还主动伸出舌尖和入侵者缠在一起。萨贝达结实的躯干把他完全笼罩在了下面，与卡尔截然不同的气息让威廉难耐地抬起手抓住了萨贝达的肩膀，却因为双手被绑在一起不得要领。  
一吻结束，萨贝达低着头，顺着唇角、颈侧向下，含住喉结吮了一会儿，接着来到胸前。已经习惯亵玩的乳粒在空气中颤巍巍地立着，稍微一碰就引出难耐的喘息。萨贝达在上面舔吻，用舌苔细细碾过乳粒上凹陷的小孔，观察着威廉抽动的身体在最敏感的点上旋转舔弄。他的细心观察换来了良好的效果，才一解开解开束缚威廉双手的布带，他就急切地抱住了萨贝达的肩膀，小腿也缠上了他的腰。  
“不……不行了，快、快一点……我……”  
威廉的声音一向阳光低沉，此刻也不例外，撒娇似的鼻音让他显得软糯又可爱，可这种可爱却与他并不冲突。萨贝达也不客气，扶着早就硬的发疼的性器找准了小穴，干脆利落地插了进去。  
“哈啊……”  
威廉仰起脖子发出一声舒服的叹息，穴肉痒的像有一千只蚂蚁在上面爬，萨贝达的性器恰到好处地缓解了空虚和痒意，威廉忍不住收紧手臂抱得更紧，整个人贴了上去。萨贝达忍不住扯开蒙着眼睛的黑布，低头专注地看着威廉的表情，他看上去享受极了，半闭着眼张着口喘息，蠕动的后穴让萨贝达知道他很喜欢自己的东西。  
确认了威廉没问题，萨贝达开始放心地深入。他不喜欢玩太多把戏，性器直直插向深处，两三下就顶到了乙状结肠的位置，威廉忍不住吐着舌尖大声呻吟，萨贝达却并没有放过他的意思。他次次都撤出一半以上，再狠狠顶进去，胯下重重拍打在臀肉上才肯罢休，威廉被顶得呻吟声都断断续续。  
“啊……呀啊啊……太、太深……呃啊啊啊！”  
威廉背靠着床单不住往后退，抱着萨贝达的双手也垂下来抓紧床单想要借力。但萨贝达扣紧了他的腰，一刻不停地向前推进着，粗暴进出的肉棒偶尔不经意地蹭到凸起的腺体，却并不在上面过多流连，而是径直顶向深处；这样的操弄却反而放大了快感，到后来，威廉张大了口连声音也叫不出来，萨贝达余光瞥见他已经红得发紫的性器，单手解开了上面的绳结，接着猛地全根没入。  
“不、不！啊啊啊——”  
太过了，威廉拼命摇着头想逃开铺天盖地的快感，萨贝达抵在深处射精，微凉的浓稠液体喷射在黏膜，引起一阵颤栗，说不清是快感还是痛苦，他只来得及说出几个音节，就呜咽着哭叫起来。他居然被操哭了，生理性的泪水不断涌出，威廉抬起手在半空中抓了两下，萨贝达的手覆了上去，和他十指相扣。  
“威廉，”他低喘着亲吻着身下的人，“给我怀个孩子好不好？”  
威廉已经来不及思考这话里的逻辑，只本能地摇着头哭泣。作为惩罚，萨贝达维持着性器插在身体里的状态把他翻了个身，让他背对着自己趴在床板上，双手撑在威廉的背上。  
“夹紧。”萨贝达的声音低哑而危险，“给我好好接着，还早呢。”  
药力稍微退去了一些，可被操到烂熟的身体早就习惯了从后面获得快感，威廉手肘撑在床上迷茫地看向前方，发现卡尔正看着自己，残留的理智让他羞耻地低下头，又被一只修长的手抬了起来。  
“乖，”他听见卡尔说，“给我含。”  
还没明白状况的威廉露出疑惑的表情，卡尔等不及了，捏住他的两腮逼他张开嘴，把重新硬起来的阴茎送了进去。那上面还挂着润滑剂和威廉自己的体液，加上卡尔的精水，有股特别淫靡的气味；威廉却着迷地眯起了眼，甚至主动伸舌尖在茎身上刮擦推动，一直游刃有余的卡尔也忍不住呼吸急促了起来。  
“唔唔！”  
威廉忽然停止了舔弄，萨贝达突然进入让他猝不及防地惊叫出声，又被卡尔的性器堵在了喉咙里。身后的人不爽他冷落自己，比之前更快更猛地进攻，背后姿势更容易进到深处，威廉很快招架不住，向前爬着想要逃离，嘴里的工夫也停了下来；卡尔见状抓住他的头发，把他按在自己胯间，一边轻声细语地劝诱他不要碰到牙齿。  
两个人一前一后地开发着威廉的身体，竟似乎把他当成了竞赛场；萨贝达狂风暴雨般的顶弄让威廉往前爬，卡尔就借机顶入喉咙深处，威廉摇着头向后躲，又被萨贝达抱在怀里进得更深。  
他们一直做到天完全黑下来，相机的电量也几乎用完，萨贝达和卡尔又各自射了两次，威廉也已经射不出什么东西来，药性才终于慢慢散去。卡尔抱着威廉躺在床上昏昏欲睡，萨贝达把他推到一边，抱着威廉进了浴室。虽然他想让自己的东西在威廉身上留着，但那样并不利于健康，而且卡尔的也在里面，威廉的脸上、胸口和后穴里都装满了他们的东西，平坦的小腹甚至有点隆起，像被他们操到怀了孕。


	4. 小丑的场合

威廉足有一米九的身材抱起来颇为费力，但这难不倒萨贝达。他把人小心地放在浴缸里，拿起花洒调到合适的水温，把人从头到尾好好冲洗了一遍，然后关上出水口存起了热水。他们玩的有点太过火了，精液顺着水流从艳红的穴口缓慢地吐出来，萨贝达把花洒隔着水面对准那处，掰开威廉无意识垂下的双腿，险些克制不住又要来一遍；但他还是及时召回了理智，尽量目不斜视地探进中指刮蹭着内壁深处残留的浊物。  
威廉在温水漫上来的过程中就醒了，但他没睁眼，也想不出该用什么表情面对萨贝达。他们是一起上课打球的好兄弟，虽说萨贝达身上的伤有些在关节，所以不能进职业队，但威廉出战的比赛萨贝达几乎场场必到，单凭这一点就足以让威廉无条件地信任他。可他却和卡尔一起做出了那样的事，被药物控制的威廉虽然难以自持，意识却并不模糊，他清晰地记得萨贝达踢开门见到自己时脸上的表情，那是混杂着愤怒与欲望的赤裸眼神，而把他按在床上从背后操弄时，那灼热有力的腿根一下一下重重拍打在结实的臀肉，让他一度以为萨贝达被什么东西附了身而疯魔，否则这个每每看着自己露出笑意的挚友，怎么会变成这样残酷而淫靡的侵犯者。  
“出去。”威廉沙哑的嗓音听起来没有任何波动。  
萨贝达顿住了手，他还想开口解释些什么，却发现威廉平视着前方，连看都不看自己一眼。  
“好……你小心点，把里面洗干净，不然会生病。”萨贝达迟疑了一下，只得起身，出门前又叮嘱一句：“有需要叫我。”  
没有回答。  
浴室门再次被打开是几分钟后的事，威廉还维持着萨贝达离开时的姿势一动不动地坐在浴缸里，他平时很少用这个东西，都是站在淋浴下冲干净了事。环绕着身体的温水让他感觉放松了不少，情绪也渐渐恢复过来，甚至开始隐隐担心自己刚刚的态度会不会刺伤萨贝达，尽管明明是对方先做错了事。  
就在这时，“咚”的一声巨响，推拉式木门被一脚踢开，半边门框都朝里陷了进来。  
裘克把洗衣机上那身红白相间的道具服丢在浴缸前，尖细的嗓音裹挟着前所未有的愤怒：  
“你们他妈在宿舍搞了什么？”

进门时，卡尔在西隔间睡着，萨贝达站在浴室外不远处发呆，空气中弥漫着一股难以言喻的气味——属于男性的麝香味，精液的腥臭味，还有某种不知名的甜香，令人一吸入就不由自主地脸发红、心跳加快，裘克一下子就猜到这里刚刚发生过什么好事。  
“你把那个娘们儿小子睡了？”裘克奇怪地看了一眼萨贝达，他看上去魂不守舍，并没有回答。裘克一向看不上卡尔整天鼓捣那些化妆设计用的东西，背后常常称他为娘们儿。  
萨贝达的表现让他更奇怪了，裘克一把推开他，朝里间走去。越往前，熟悉的体味和满地散落的衣服越让他触目惊心，他低头捡起地上的两只灰色长筒袜，认出这是足球队统一配发的队服。  
“我操——”  
他咒骂着，开始在房间里四处找威廉。卡尔睡的很沉，裘克把棉袜狠狠甩在他脸上，转身往浴室走；他记得进门时里面有光和水声，路过洗衣机时又注意到自己的衣服被动过，拿起一看，上面赫然站着黄白相间的浊液。  
于是浴室门就这么报废了。  
“你干嘛！”萨贝达见状迈上两步，却被里面的声音制止了。  
“谁也不许进来，如果这辈子还打算跟我说话，”威廉的声音听起来有些疲惫，“除了裘克。”  
萨贝达被钉在原地，威廉的话给了他一丝被原谅的希望，让他不知该进该退，眼下却无论如何不敢违背威廉的意思。裘克则不明就里，向后抬起右腿把塌陷了一半的推拉门勉强合上，径直朝浴缸里那个浑身布满暧昧痕迹的青年走去。  
“你——”  
“搞了不少，像你见到的一样。”  
威廉干脆利落地回答了裘克一开始的问题，还挑起眉毛直视回来。  
“要是你也想参与，我没意见。”  
就这样吧，威廉想。他看到裘克以一种不可置信的目光看着自己，先是摇着头，然后忽然开始大笑。  
“参与……哈哈哈哈哈哈……好，好！”  
下一秒，威廉就被他从浴缸里拎了出来。裘克是寝室里唯一一个比威廉还高的人，力气也大得惊人，单手从威廉一侧腋下发力，拽着一条胳膊就把他捞了起来。威廉浑身挂着水，在暖黄的灯光下反射出斑斑驳驳的亮色而不刺眼，不如说，与之相比，肩头、颈侧和腰窝那些密密麻麻的吻痕和齿印才更刺眼。裘克只看了一眼就避开了目光，他推着威廉让他弯腰扶着墙，没做任何准备就插了进去。  
“唔——！你他妈……”  
威廉回头想要谴责裘克粗暴的行为，却被一只大手按住了后脑勺，因过度刺激而扬起的头被迫重新低了下去。  
“我现在不想看你的脸。”  
威廉浑身一僵，裘克进去后没有过多停留，迅速拔出又推了进去，刚刚清理干净的后穴已经开始重新变得紧而涩，又被蛮横地撑开。  
“怎么了？刚才不是这么做的？那你们可真够弱的。”裘克居高临下地看着威廉小麦色的后背在身下轻轻颤动，心底升起一阵快意。  
“嘶——慢、慢点。”威廉吃痛地低吟，但没反抗。他要的就是这个效果，疼痛不适带来了一阵麻木般的解脱，反而让他心底无地自容的羞耻感降下去一些。他小幅度地左右摇摆着腰，试图帮助裘克找到更加顺畅进入自己的角度，却不知这样的举动落在裘克眼里只是进一步印证了他的淫荡。  
“骚货！”裘克一巴掌拍在他翘起的臀瓣，激得威廉浑身一颤，穴肉也突地咬紧了肉棒。他扶着墙不满地朝前躲避，被裘克一把攥住了腿根，又一巴掌落了下来。  
“啊！你他妈有病吧！”威廉尖叫着咒骂，裘克干脆把他上半身提起来向前一推，性器和乳粒被结结实实按在冰冷的瓷砖上，从威廉喉咙里挤出一声变了调的呻吟。  
“我他妈就是有病，有病才喜欢你这个骚货！妈的老子自己舍不得搞你，你就去让别人操？！”  
裘克近乎暴怒地把手绕到威廉左膝弯，把他左腿整个抬了起来，腹股沟紧贴着自己的腰。这样的姿势让威廉只能踮起脚尖靠右脚支撑身体，裘克比划了两下，自下而上重新把自己埋了进去。  
“啊啊啊！”  
骨盆被完全打开，威廉忍不住嘶叫着用手去抓面前光滑的浴室墙，裘克的性器太长了，后入的姿势本就深到了结肠口，这会儿更是在威廉自身的重量下继续顶入，让他几乎以为自己要被顶穿了。裘克完全没有照顾他的意思，动也不去动他前面那个悄悄硬起来的家伙，进出也快速有力，泄愤似的一个劲儿猛干，并不刻意去触碰他的腺体；但很快，裘克粗壮的根部也被激烈的动作带进了体内，浅表直肠被全部充满，前列腺再也找不到躲藏的地方，每一次抽插都会被重重地蹭过去，引起威廉浑身抽搐爽到语无伦次的呻吟。  
裘克并不懂其中的原理，只觉得威廉实在是淫荡的不像话，看这个样子说不定早就和男人搞过不止一次两次了；他越想越心头火起，抓着威廉的短发让他往后靠，下身大力往上一顶，也不管肉穴是否承受得住，竟把囊袋也一起塞了进去！  
“呃唔唔唔——！”  
威廉瞪大了眼睛，被顶坏了，一定是被撑坏了，他惊恐地伸手向后抓着，哆嗦着发出断断续续的抽气声。裘克只觉得前端被一团细密的软肉吸吮着，不同于之前内壁柔韧的括约肌，肠道深处的组织从没被如此直接地触碰过，它们像未见过世面的婴儿般好奇地凑过来，轻轻触碰着硕大而富有弹性的伞盖。  
奇妙的感觉。裘克也被迷住了，他没有急着继续大开大合的动作，而是就着完全埋入的姿势稍微摆动了两下。更重要的一点是，从威廉现在的表现来看，外面那两个小子都没操到过这个地方，认识到这一点的裘克心里的火居然瞬间消去了大半。  
他歪头绕到前面看着威廉的侧脸，健壮的男孩已经被操得双目涣散，嘴角流着来不及咽下的口水。  
他说：“那两个混蛋豆芽菜操到这么深了吗？”  
威廉摇摇头，茫然地看着他，小腹一跳一跳地抽动。  
他又问：“他们有我操的你舒服么？”  
威廉又摇摇头，连话也说不出来，难受地闭上眼睛向后靠在裘克胸前，磨蹭着催他快点继续。  
裘克心情大好，贴在威廉的颈侧用力亲了一下。他稍微撤出，就在威廉以为终于可以松一口气时，又狠狠顶了进去，起初还包裹上来的软肉这会儿也和身体主人一样惊慌起来，开始疯狂地朝外推挤肉棒，想把这个可怕的入侵者赶出去；但这只是增加了裘克的快感，他一手举着威廉左腿、一手固定着他的腰防止乱动地顶弄了一会儿，干脆把右腿也抱了起来，让他整个人都离开地面，完全靠进自己怀里。  
“哈、哈……”威廉大口喘着气，声音都被夺去了实感，断断续续地说着不成句的话：“太……我不……”  
“不行也给我吃下去！”裘克狠戾的动作丝毫不减，这感觉太棒了，要是他早知道会这么棒绝对不会等到今天。他早就认出了威廉，这小子从小就是他喜欢的类型，以至于为了救他还落下了终身残疾；但裘克一直觉得威廉前途大好，没必要在自己身上浪费时间和感情，所以无视了他很久，以为这样就是最好的处理。  
然而事实证明，威廉就是个淫荡的婊子，连那根豆芽菜都能上他；裘克绝对不相信卡尔能用什么方法强迫威廉就范，那么只能是他自愿的。想到此处，裘克心底的暴怒卷土重来，他粗暴地把威廉顶在墙壁上转了个圈，肉棒楔在威廉体内，把所有敏感点都狠狠碾过一遍。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
威廉尖叫着被操射了，已经稀薄得只剩水的白浆喷射在裘克小腹，迅速滑落在地上。裘克皱眉，高潮时绞紧的内壁咬的他生疼，动一下都要抵抗巨大的阻力；他只好稍微撤出一点，然后用力顶入能达到的最深处。  
威廉叫也叫不出声了，他只能抽抽噎噎地抱紧了裘克的脖子，努力把自己往他身上贴。面对面的姿势让他找回了一点安全感，威廉开始迷迷糊糊地感到委屈，一边被裘克顶的直翻白眼一边还在往他怀里钻。  
“裘克……裘克……喜欢……”  
内壁已经再次被操软，体内肆虐的热物却停顿了一下，接着更加用力地开凿起来。  
“骗人的兔崽子……小混蛋！”

滴答，滴答。  
浴室里渐渐偃旗息鼓，热意还没散去的寝室里除了呼吸声什么也听不见，花洒垂下滴落的水声显得格外明显。  
“傻站在这儿干嘛，很好听？”  
不知什么时候睡醒——或者说，也许根本就没睡着的卡尔悄无声息地来到了萨贝达身后。  
“……我不知道。”  
半晌，萨贝达只吐出了酸涩的几个字，一只冰凉瘦削的手搭上他的肩头。  
“这样很好。”他说，“这样是最好的。你应该知道，我们两个原本是一点机会都没有的。”  
说着，卡尔看了一眼桌上的相机。  
“但现在，我们可以让他很长一段时间没法从这团乱麻里把自己摘出去——”  
浴室里重新传来了水声，卡尔打了个哈欠，准备回自己床上补觉。萨贝达依旧直勾勾地盯着地上那片漏出来的暖黄色灯光，窗外，天际线已经开始露出微弱的晨曦。  
-Fin-


End file.
